Cold War
by Quadhelix
Summary: Two Ranma characters have been leading secret lives as superspies and now must battle to the death. OOC, or is it?.


Disclaimer: All characters used in this fiction belong to Takahashi Rumiko. I am not she. If I where she, this would be written in Japanese and would be selling for a lot of money. Also, the idea for this story belongs to _weebee_. Finally, all firearms in this story belong to their respective manufacturers, and I do not own any of them in any way, shape, or form.

Cold War

By _Quadhelix_

It was a seemingly normal day in the Nerima ward of Tokyo. On this seemingly normal day, there was a seemingly normal house with a seemingly normal dojo in the Nerima ward of Tokyo. In this seemingly normal house on this seemingly normal day there were two seemingly normal sisters in the Nerima ward of Tokyo.

Nothing is ever as it seems in the Nerima ward of Tokyo.

In her room, Tendo Nabiki was listening to her headphones when she felt a small vibration in her pocket. Turning off her headphones and going over to her computer, Nabiki accessed C.A.B.A.L., or Computerized Analysis and Broadcast Algorithm-Labyrinth. Going to her command file, Nabiki received her orders:

_To: Agent Firestorm_

_From: Overlord_

_Subject: "Blood Dragon"_

_Time: 11:32 AM_

_Our operatives have located the enemy agent "Blood Dragon." As the closest Agent with "The Gift," you will have to kill Blood Dragon. One full squad of ten G.R.U.N.T.s will be dispatched to assist. They should arrive within ten minutes._

_Information on the target can be found in this file. It is imperative that Blood Dragon be eliminated as quickly as possible._

After going over the personal file on the target, Nabiki began to plan her attack. G.R.U.N.T.s, or General Reconnaissance, Utility, and Nullification Troopers, were fairly heavily armed and armored, but again somebody like Nabiki or Blood Dragon, who both had "The Gift," they were little more than pests. Nabiki would be the primary fighter in this coming battle. Getting her weapons, she prepared for battle.

At the same time that Nabiki received her orders, Kasumi was cleaning the attic. She felt a slight shock near her left palm. Going down to her room, she opened her closet and removed the false wall. Powering her computer, she logged on to M.A.T.R.I.X., or Mainframe-Augmented-Tracking Rebellion-Interface Xenosystem, to receive her orders.

_To: Blood Dragon_

_From: Xerxes_

_Subject: "Agent Firestorm"_

_Time: 11:35 AM_

_Our operatives have located the enemy Talent "Agent Firestorm." As our nearest Talent, you will have to kill Agent Firestorm. We are sending one additional Talent, "Dawn Talon." He should arrive within eight minutes._

_Information on the target can be found in this file. It is possible that Agent Firestorm knows your identity._

Finishing the file, Kasumi began to get dressed. She put on black silk pants and a white, sleeveless Chinese shirt. Over that, she put on a black gi top and dark wraparound sunglasses. Once she was dressed, she headed down to the dojo to get her weapons. After loading up, she heard another person enter the dojo. Turning around, Kasumi saw her sister Nabiki. Nabiki was wearing black leather pants and a black trench coat, as well as small, earpiece-less sunglasses. The battle was about to begin.

At 11:39 AM, Kasumi fired her South Korean USAS-12 shotgun, but Nabiki weaved between the pellets while drawing her two American-made MAC M10 submachine-guns. By Kasumi's third shot, Nabiki was firing in lightning quick bursts. Kasumi ducked and twisted around the bullets, firing each chance she got. Nabiki quickly used up the thirty rounds in each MAC M10, while Kasumi was still on her eighth shot.

Twisting through the pellets, Nabiki drew her second weapon: a pair of Czech Skorpion vz. 61 submachine-guns. By the time Nabiki brought them to bear, Kasumi had used her twelfth shot. Opting for single-shot, Nabiki began chewing through each weapon's supply of twenty rounds at a rate that rivaled auto-fire. Taking aim before each shot, Nabiki found it frustrating that Kasumi was no longer in the path of the bullet by the time the gun fired.

Soon, Nabiki used up her bullets right as Kasumi used the twentieth, and last, shell in the drum. Kasumi dropped her gun and lunged at Nabiki while drawing a pair of katana. Drawing her own two katana, Nabiki began parrying and returning Kasumi's strikes. Kasumi herself began to block and counter her younger sister's attacks. The fighting was intense, with each combatant moving near the speed of sound. Then, Nabiki made her move.

At 11:42 AM, Nabiki kicked her older sister in the center of her chest, sending Kasumi flying back into the wall. Just as Nabiki did this, five soldiers in heavy black armor stormed into the room. Three were armed with Belgian-made FN Minimi machine-guns, while the last two were armed with Russian RPG-16 rocket-propelled grenade launchers. Seeing Kasumi against the wall, they aimed and fired.

Dodging the incoming bullets and rockets, Kasumi quickly closed the distance to the nearest machine-gun G.R.U.N.T. and kicked him in the neck, killing him. Grabbing his machine-gun, Kasumi shot the two soldiers armed with rockets, stunning them, and grabbed one RPG-16. Reloading it, she fired at the two remaining G.R.U.N.T.s, forcing them to dodge, and ran for the door with Nabiki giving chase.

As soon as Kasumi got outside, there were four more soldiers waiting for her. All four were armed with German HK G41 assault rifles. Ducking and dodging through the bullets, Kasumi quickly killed the nearest G.R.U.N.T. and used his assault rifle to shot the other four, shocking them. She then ran, evading bullets from the soldier manning a Browning M2 machine gun on the roof.

As she ran through the streets of Nerima, Kasumi knew that Nabiki and the surviving eight G.R.U.N.T.s were probably right behind her. As she did, she heard a helicopter above her. Looking up she saw a small helicopter with several rocket pods attached. The helicopter then opened fire on the G.R.U.N.T.s, killing them. Nabiki weaved through the rockets and attacked Kasumi. Kasumi blocked and kicked Nabiki. Nabiki caught the kick and began to twist Kasumi's leg, but Kasumi used the hold on her leg as leverage to kick Nabiki in the head. Nabiki fell due to the strike and the extra weight, bringing Kasumi to the ground as well. Nabiki sprang to her feet and began to kick Kasumi in the face repeatedly until Kasumi jumped back to her feet. The two began to dodge, block, and hit. Neither could hit the other until Nabiki landed a haymaker to Kasumi's jaw. The strike was so powerful that it temporarily paralyzed Kasumi.

Nabiki pulled out her Swiss SIG-Sauer P220 handgun and leveled it at Kasumi's temple. Nabiki spoke:

"Well, big sister, or should I say 'Blood Dragon,' any last words?"

Nabiki would never learn the answer as the bullet from Dawn Talon's Colt Mk.V tore through her brain. Kasumi looked and saw the gun in the hands of Tofu Ono, who was just getting out of the helicopter. He looked down at her and said:

"Why Kasumi, she almost had you. Are you sure you aren't losing your touch?"


End file.
